leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS360
/ |title_ja=VS フカマル |title_ro=VS Fukamaru |image= PS360.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=32 |number=360 |location=Team Galactic HQ Veilstone Department Store Lost Tower |prev_round=Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank II |next_round=Bombastic Bibarel & Heroic Hippopotas }} / or The End and Beginning (Japanese: VS フカマル VS or 終わりと始まり Endings and Beginnings) is the 360th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Saturn is bragging to himself about how he has hit Paka and Uji with his energy beam, and that they will be teleported far away. Satisfied with the job well done, Saturn starts playing computer games. Meanwhile, and untie themselves from the tree and discover Paka and Uji frozen in an impenetrable transparent box. Paka and Uji explain that they dreamed of doing the best training possible, so that they could be the best bodyguards ever. They wanted to have apprentices to train to pass on their legacy. They accept that this appears to be the end for them, and tell Diamond and Pearl to protect , stating that they know they can do it. Just then, they vanish into a blur of light. Pearl leans on Diamond, unable to comprehend what just happened, and that Platinum is not a tour guide. Diamond tears up, and reveals that he knew what happened, but he didn't tell Pearl because he worried that the trip would be over and that Platinum would leave them. Diamond and Pearl vow to protect Platinum and head off to find her. Diamond and Pearl find Platinum in the sports section of the Veilstone Department Store. Platinum attempts to tell them that evolved into an , but is interrupted by Diamond and Pearl swearing to protect her with their lives. This confuses Platinum as she doesn't know about Paka and Uji. Meanwhile, Cyrus has returned and tells Saturn to stop playing games and to complete the Galatic Bomb. Saturn tells him of his plan to kidnap Platinum, but admits that he doesn't even have a photograph to go by. Hearing this, the Advanced level Grunt goes to the Lost Tower and retrieves a blurry photo of Platinum from the broken spybot. Major events * Paka and Uji disappear along with their Pokémon. * tries to tell and that her evolved into , but is interrupted. * The Advanced level Grunt recovers a picture of at the Lost Tower. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Professor Rowan (flashback) * Cyrus * Saturn * Paka and Uji * Advanced level Grunt * Mr. Berlitz (flashback) Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ; flashback) * (Cyrus's) * (Cyrus's) * ( ) * (Paka's) * (Uji's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) Trivia * This is the first round of the in which no is performed. Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Fukamaru - Kết thúc và bắt đầu }} de:Kapitel 360 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS360 it:PS360 zh:PS360